What I did with Aya's underpants: A story by Omi
by Koril Dragonic
Summary: YAOI!! Bite me if you don't like that! This is the same story as before, only re-uploaded so people can read it. Have fun!
1. Magical Underpants and the miracle of pu...

Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!!! I own ALL of this!! I own Omi, and Nagi, and Youji, and Aya, and Ken, and Brrraaaaaadllly (Chibi Shushu glomps Brad), and Shulditch!! I also own a large collection of walls! They are padded and white! But I share them with Farfi and Jei, so I can't claim total ownership. Oh well, he loves to share!

**What I did with Aya's underpants. A story told by Omi.**

****

**Part ONE!**

Magical Underpants and the miracle of puppy eyes!

One day, while doing the under clothes laundry at the Laundromat, I realized that I had forgotten fabric softener for Youji's precious silk boxers. In a panic, I ran to the nearest person I could see. The person had long, orange dyed hair, and green contact lenses, and looked a bit familiar, but I ignored that. "Help! I don't have any fabric so….!!"

The floozy slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shhhhh!! I know what you want, but in return, you must do something for me!"

I nodded helplessly, as Youji would surely choke me to death with his piano strings if his silk boxers came back feeling like cardboard from all the starch used on Ken's socks.

"Good!" The bimbo smiled. "I want you to wear something of my choice for the rest of the week! And you can't tell anyone why! Got that?"

I nodded again, wondering what choice a whore like him would make me wear.

The slut removed his hand, and ruffled my blond hair. "Good Bishounen!" He then proceeded to remove his laundry, put it in a basket, and leave. 

"Wait! What about…"

The cheap whore tossed a packet of fabric softener over his shoulder, and waved. "Meet me here at midnight, and we'll go shopping. And don't be late! Or a curse on all your tighty-whities!"

So, I went about my business, and went home.

At the Kuro no koneko.

"Oooommmiiiiiiii!! I lovies you!" Youji gushed, and rubbed his cheek affectionately against his boxers. "They're so SOFT!! Thankies!!" 

I rubbed my head and blushed. I really owed that weird guy… "No problem Youji kun. I was just doing what had to be done…"

Ken came up and ruffled my hair. "And way to go on my socks! They don't fall down any more! Now I won't trip on them!"

Aya simply nodded. I blushed deeply, and looked at the floor. "It was nothing, really…" Just getting approval from Aya was deeply gratifying. What with him hating the world, and all….

Suddenly, the clock struck eleven pm. 

"Oh!! Uh, gomen, guys, but, uh… I have to meet someone downtown, so…"

Youji laughed and patted me (rather hard...) on the back. "Omi has a date!"

I turned to him and blushed a deep red. "I do not!"

Ken just smiled and nodded knowingly. "I knew it. It had to happen eventually."

"Keeennn kuuunnn!! It's not a date! Aya, make them stop…" I pouted.

Aya, in turn, turned slightly red, and cleared his throat. He got up from the couch, grabbed Ken and Youji by their collars, and dragged them from the room, muttering something about "Bishounen and cuteness."

"Thank you Aya kun!" And with that, I ran off to the Laundromat.

At the Fluffy Pillow Laundromat

"Shulditch!! I refuse, absolutely REFUSE to go through with this!" Said a familiar voice.

I peeked around the corner, and spotted the whore, as well as a teenager about my age, but diffidently not like me at all. He looked familiar as well…

"Nagi, you owe me. Besides! It'll be FUN!" The orange haired prostitute ruffled the one called Nagi's hair.

Nagi pulled away, and glared at the other. "It will NOT be fun!"

I chose this moment to make myself known. "I'm here! Sorry if I'm a bit late, my scooter ran out of gas, so I had to make a stop." I smiled, and walked over to the two.

The imitation redhead smiled, and waved at me. "Bishounen! About time! This is Nagi, and in case you didn't know, I'm Shulditch."

I smiled and shrugged. "I knew, I just didn't remember at first. Besides, I owe you now!"

Shulditch smiled and nodded. "Then let us be off, mien bishis!"

At Bloody Dragon's bonds

I looked at the shelf and squealed in a school girl-ish manner. "They have real LEATHER! Eeeeeekkk!!" I grabbed said whip and hugged it happily. Shulditch and Nagi looked at me in surprise.

"Omi… You… you LIKE bondage??" 

I look at Shulditch and smile. "Of course! I AM 18. Besides, in training we had to decide on what weapon we were best at, and the whip is my second favorite!" I crack the whip expertly and blush happily.

"Shulditch wanders off, muttering about "Jail bait…" and "Crazier than Farf…" Not that I mind. Mind you. 

To be continued!

Heh, sorry for the cutoff. I wanted to do more, but I need a typing break. Expect the rest real soon! And yes, I do believe that Omi is a closet Hentai. So is Naggles! Ehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!

Nagi: Do I HAFTA wear this? (leather, from hair tips to boot heals)

Omi: You look so GOOD in it!

K. Dragonic: Yes, Nagi, you do! So button up!


	2. Flowers by kindkatze in fishnet! Or: Omi...

Mine!! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!! And my wall collection now includes a real torture rack!! (Thumb screws not included)

Once again, I own all the weiss kitties! And Schwartz are my personal servants! (Hugging plush Nagi in bondage) I love Nagi…

Oh, and excessive Omi jail baiting! He act's like a real tease in this one. ^.~

**What I did with Aya's underpants: A story by Omi**

****

**Part 2!!**

Flowers by kindkatze in fishnet! (Or: Omi and Nagi like rose thorns)

I have to admit, it's been a while since I've done this. Okay, it's been well over half a year, but you never forget! It's a good thing Aya's on a week long mission, or I'd NEVER get into his makeup chest!

"Omi, I hate pink…"

"Well, how about this? It'll bring out the purple in your eyes."

"I still think Naggles looked best in the teddy…"

"Feather boas hurt God more." 

"Sorry Shushu, but I can't help that I'm allergic to pleather."

"Pleather hurts God."

"Shhh! Guys, I don't want Ken and Youji to find out that I have most of Schwartz up here!"

Okay, so I have Nagi, Shulditch, and Farfello here at the Koneko, and we're looking for the right colour of eye shadow to use on Nagi. Who knew it would be so hard to find the perfect shade of J-rock makeup for him? Nothing seems right!

"Blood red hurts God." And Farf proceeded to eat said lipstick.

"Akk! That's Aya's favorite colour! Put it back!" I grabbed the lipstick and put it back in the steel box I had found under Aya's bed while doing the spring cleaning. 

Farf pouted, but soon discovered that green was just as "God is hurting". I sighed, and pulled out an eye shadow called "Nova splash". 

"Try this one…" I opened it up, and was blinded by the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen. It surely put my ocean blues to shame! I glared at the makeup. How DARE it?! 

Nagi took the makeup from me, and went over to Aya's desk mirror. "Maybe… It is a pretty colour." 

Shulditch gasped in mock horror. "But I thought you preferred Omi's shade of appallingly bright blue!"

We laughed, and continued the search for the perfect colour.

Day one. Morning. Kuro no Koneko 

"Morning all…" Youji yawned as he stumbled into the shop. "Ken, what made you think I would want to be up at this ungodly hour? Never mind, you don't think."

Ken glared, but was still half asleep himself, so just went back to his arrangement. It really was too early for arguing. 

I peeked around the arrangement I was working on, and giggled appropriately. Youji was wearing only his sleep pants, his hair was disheveled and sticking up, and he had a cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked like a true man whore. Sort of like Shulditch. 

Ken looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Omi, what are you doing?"

I smiled and blushed like a school girl, lowering my lashes cutely. "Nothing, Ken kun…" 

Ken turned a shade of pink, and focused on his arrangement, muttering something about "Shota…" and "Too many damn shojo hentai videos…" I just smiled and went back to work.

Okay, so I'm not as innocent as I act. I know it makes my partners all hot and bothered when I act like an innocent little wet dream, but it's so much fun sometimes! And I can always get what I want. Can I help it that I'm gifted with such cuteness? Of course not!

Youji looked around some, then went to work on an arrangement near mine. He looked at me, looked at his arrangement, then snapped his head back to look at me. His jaw fell open, and his eyes were the size of sauce pans. "O-Omi?! Wha-what the HELL are you wearing?!"

Ken looked over his arrangement, and for the first time, seemed to notice that I was wearing a fishnet shirt, skintight leather shorts, a studded collar with matching manacles, and knee-high leather high heel boots. As well, there was a silver chain linking my throat, and wrist accessories, and my hair was slightly spiked, so it had a blown back, punk sort of look. On top of it all, I had a leather vest on with the words, "Sex Kitten, Waku no Koneko*" stitched across the back.

I smiled, blushed, and snipped the head of a rose off innocently. "I wanted to wear something different today… Is that okay?" I looked up at Youji through my lashes and put on an innocent/kicked puppy look.

He looked ashamed, like he had stolen my ice cream, and looked down, slightly red. "Of… of course it's okay! We- we don't mind, do we Ken kun?" He looked desperately at Ken, who turned a deeper shade of red.

"Not-not at all Omi!" He stuttered.

I could tell they were uncomfortable. I smiled, and went back to pruning a rose bush. This was going to be a very fun week. Just wait until Aya got back…

Mwahahahahahahahaha!! Take that! In case you're wondering why Nagi, Shushu, and Farf were with Omi… You'll have to wait and see! This will be a few chapters long… I love tormenting Youji and Ken….

Ken: Why is Omi in bondage?

Youji: Shh! Don't complain, or she might change it!

K. Dragonic: Mwahahahaha! You like Omi in that? Wait till Naggles shows up.

Ken + Youji: Jailbaits! Ahhh!

K. Dragonic: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

*Waku no Koneko= Kitten of Seduction


	3. Aya, do you love me? The secret of Aya’s...

Hehehehehehehehe! I own the whole world! And Farf is my best friend! I love my wall collection… (Hanging upside-down in a padded room, wearing a straight jacket) Miiiiiinnnneeee……

Oh, this one is from Aya's perspective. Heh, Aya is cool…. On with da show!

**What I did with Aya's underpants: A story by Omi**

****

**Part 3!?**

Aya, do you love me? (The secret of Aya's underpants)

I opened my car door, and the first thing I saw was Youji and Ken sitting on the step, smoking and looking distraught. Now, Youji smoking I can understand, and Ken is usually getting worked up over something or another, but the fact that they were BOTH smoking and worked up, meant something was wrong. I walked over to them, looked at them, and in my most sympathetic voice… "Why the Hell aren't you two in the shop? We have flowers to sell!" Well said, if I do say so myself.

Ken looked up at me, and LATCHED himself onto my legs. I doubt I could remove him if I tried.

"Aya!! Thank God you're here! There's something wrong with Omi!! He-he's…"

"He's in the shop dressed like a whore, talking to SCHWARTZ of all people!! He's lost it! I just knew that high speed internet connection was bad news!!" Youji grabbed my jacket sleeve, and proceeded to bawl his eyes out on my fine leather.

"Get a hold of yourselves! You're adults! Act like it!" Someone has to get these two into therapy. Omi, dressed like a whore? And talking to Schwartz? Was Youji smoking weed again? Omi wasn't like that at a-?! OMI?! 

"Aya!! You're back!" 

I was promptly glomped by a blond teenager in bondage. I looked up, and came nose to nose with a blue eyed, blond haired wet dream. Normally teenage boys are off limits, but… "O-Omi?? Is that you? What the hell are you wearing?" I stuttered, looking at the teenager sitting on my chest. He just giggled, and hugged me.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're finally back from your mission. The shop girls won't leave me alone at all! And Ken kun and Youji kun have been no help at all." He sat up and pouted. 

I blinked, opened my mouth to say something, came up with nothing, and blinked again. It must have been a few minuets before I finally managed to tell Omi to get off my chest and stand up. Ken and Youji had retreated to the safety of a girl crammed shop the first chance they got. 

I brushed myself off and looked at Omi. He was wearing a tight, semi transparent glimmering purple muscle shirt that was too short, showing a swath of tanned, lightly muscled stomach. He also wore a chain choker necklace, silver manacles with a long length of chain between them, a leather mini mini skirt that rode up teasingly, but not enough, and ripped fishnet stockings ending at his thighs. Leather strips were wrapped around his hands and arms, and there were silver spike earrings in his ears. On top or all that, he wore dark coal around his bright blue eyes, and light pink lip gloss. He looked like a teenager in a post apocalyptic movie. Okay, I admit it. I watched the Crow and I loved it. So sue me!

He smiled slightly, and looked down. "You…you don't mind me dressed like this, do you Aya kun?" He sounded a bit worried.

I cleared my throat. I looked at him. "Omi, you look…. ACHOO!" I sneezed. Damn mountain drug lords… Too cold up there for NORMAL people…

Omi looked at me, blinked, and began giggling. "Aya! You must have caught a cold!"

"I don't catch *ACHOO!* colds! I'm fin-ACHOO! fine!" I sniffed, and rubbed my nose on my sleeve. 

Omi giggled like a school girl and grabbed my other arm. "You are not! Let's get you inside, out of those clothes, and into your warm bed!"

I blushed, and coughed at the wording he'd chosen. I swear he does that on purpose sometimes!

In Aya's room ^.^ 

"Omi! I do NOT *ACHOO!* need to take a bath!! And I refuse to do so with NAGI in here as well!!" I grabbed a hold of the door frame, and refused to let go. Nagi grabbed one leg and pulled, and Omi started to pry my fingers from the door frame. "Let me goooooooo!!"

"Aya! Act your age! You need to take a hot bath, or you'll get WORSE! Now let GO!" Omi yanked hard, and with Nagi pulling, I some how ended up half naked in a bathtub full of water. How Omi managed to get my pants off is beyond me, but I blame Shulditch fully. Damn him and his mind games! Fortunately, "Brad" had called him home… whoever Brad was… 

"Yeesh, grow up. It's not like I haven't done this before. Shu comes home unconscious and bloody all the time, and damned if Crawford helps clean him off." Nagi shook his head. "Omi…"

Omi looked at me and frowned. "Aya, behave like an adult. You don't have to be such a baby. Now STRIP!"

"Ahhhh!!" Omi and Nagi both leapt on top of me and began trying to remove my soaking wet shirt and underpants.

What the hell is going on?!

Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!! Poor Aya, he just wants an explanation. Omi and Nagi in revealing clothing, trying to get Aya naked and wet. Hmmmm…. 

Nagi: Aya, you're a baby!

Aya: Am not! I'm "Young at heart."

Omi: Aya, admit it! You just can't help but be a tease. 

Aya: No fair… Two against one…. Hmmmm….. Threesome….

K. Dragonic: (Whaps Aya) Hentai! That's my job! You'll do what "I" tell you to do! No sex for you!

Aya: Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!


	4. Da end! Or: This had nothing to do with ...

Due to the fact that I am a very evil person, I will do NOTHING sexual or erotic in this chapter! …………. I mean it!…………… Not once!………………No!!

……………………………………… _Sex… Sex… Ssseeeeeeeeexxx………_

Shut up voice in my head! *Whack!*

This is back in Omi's perspective! And it's the reason for the major no no rating! (Since FF.net bitchslapped the NC-17 rating, use your OWN discretion.)

Sorry, it's slightly less humorous. Sex is, after all, a serious matter. Unless you use squeezy cheese! Then it's fun all over! Hmmm……

Oh, gratuitous food fetish. Lots of syrup and Ice cream, and Ken and Youji tied up with Fruit by the foot. And some S+M. Yes, Omi has a dominatrix side to him! And Ken… Well… Read!

****

****

**What I did with Aya's underpants: A story by Omi**

****

**Part four!! **

Da end!! (Or: This had nothing to do with Aya's underpants at all!!)

After subduing Aya, and getting him nice and warm and tied to his bed, me and Nagi decided to play with Ken and Youji. I love teasing those two! So, we made our way down to the shop (stopping briefly in the kitchen for supplies) and began our fun.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhh!! That's COLD Omi!!"

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop!! Akkk!! Get offa me Nagi!!"

"Yah-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Mwa-hahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahhaha!!"

We were, needless to say, having fun. Though it took almost a whole box of "Fruit by the foot" to get those two tied up! Worth it, none the less!

"Youji, quit squirming, or I'll use the melted chocolate again!" Nagi was having A LOT of fun with Youji.

"Omi, PLEASE!! No more ice cream!! I'm gonna freeze to dea-Ahhhhh! Cold!!" Ken deserved THAT one!

I laughed, and poured more "Rocky road" down Ken's bare chest. He squirmed, and shouted for me to "Quit it!" but I just love hearing him scream too much! Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd SWEAR I could feel something in his jeans. Guess he's into the whole S+M thing. 

"Hey Omi, do you have any cupcakes? Youji is too loud. And we don't want Aya to wake up, do we?" Nagi looked over at me.

I thought for a second, before smiling. "No, but I made cake yesterday!" Baking in a thong is more comfortable than you may think.

Nagi smiled. "That'll have to do! I'll be back in a sec!" He leapt off Youji's lap, and headed for the kitchen, skirt billowing. Nagi looks damn good in a corset and frills, and the stockings fit him well. Thank Shulditch's obsession with "Gone with the wind" for that little design idea.

I smiled, and proceeded to like the ice cream off Ken's chest.

"Ah! O-Omi….." Ken moaned. Wow. Let's try that again! "Ahh!! Oh God…. Stop… ah…" 

"Ken, if you don't hush, I'm gonna have to PUNISH you." I, of course, bit him. And I go for regular dental checkups. Heaven forbid my cyanide-filled molar get a cavity!

"Ooooommmiiiiiiii….. Oh God, Omi…."

"Nnnn…." Youji was squirming, trying to get loose.

"Oh no you don't." 

"Mmmph!!" Youji was instantly silenced by a slice of cake being shoved into his mouth. "Bad Youji… Now I gotta make you regret trying to get away…" Nagi laughed, and sat heavily on Youji's lap, squirming about, getting comfortable. 

Youji was bright red, with a chunk of cake shoved in his mouth. I bet he was enjoying this as much as Ken!

I smiled sweetly, and poured chocolate syrup in Ken's hair. 

"Hey! How am I gonna wash that ouuuuuuutttt….. Oooooohhhh……" He trailed off. I guess it's hard to stay mad with someone licking ice cream out of your bellybutton. Go figure, a way to calm Ken down!

"Ken? Do you want me to stop?" I sat up, and looked innocently down at Ken, who was tied to a chair from the mission room.

Ken looked up at me like a deer caught in the head lights. "I-I…. I…. I, uh…."

I smiled, and adjusted myself in his lap. "Ken? Do you want me to stop? Yes or no."

Ken groaned. "Ohgod… No… Don't…."

"Good Ken." I rub his sticky hair. "Eww…." I smiled. "I'm all sticky because of you… Lick it off!" I demanded, and held my hand out in front of his face.

"Ah…" Ken looked at me, confused and not moving.

"Do it!" I shouted, and slapped him. He recoiled, and looked at my with an odd look in his eyes.

"Omi… Gimme those fingers!" He growled, and bit my finger. 

"Ahh!! Bad Ken!" I gritted out, and clawed his shoulder. He bit harder, but started licking the syrup off anyway. 

I admit, this is fun! 

"Omi."

I look over at Nagi, who is sitting on Youji. "What is it?"

Nagi blushes slightly, and looks down at Youji. "Can I… Can I take Yo-tan off to somewhere more… comfortable?"

"Third room on the left. It should be open." I smile as Nagi happily drags Youji off to be thoroughly ravished.

"Uh… Can we go somewhere else too?"

I look down at Ken. "…… Hmmm…… No!" And I promptly slap him. "You're staying in the chair!"

Ken gasps slightly, and looks at me. "Omi… I-I… I didn't know you were so mean!" And he proceeds to leave red bite marks all up my neck.

**Next morning!**

I woke up with a bit of a head ach… And Ken naked underneath me. I also noted that we were in the shop, on the floor. And covered in some sort of cheese foam…. And…. Ahhh!! "I have to open the shop in ten minuets!! Ken! Wake up!!"

"Mnnnnuuuhhhh…? Wha…? S'it morning already…?"

"Get up!" I slapped him. He, of course, sat up and started nibbling my neck.

"I don't wanna get up yet… Screw the shop…"

"Keeeennnn…. I gotta open the shop… Now quit it." I got up and walked away, Ken in hot pursuit. 

"Omi… I wanna go to bed… and NOW….." He begged. "Please??" 

"No, Ken."

"Awww….."

END!!

Mwahahahahahahahaha!! You all thought Omi and Aya were gonna do it, didn't ya?! Well, Ha! Not in this fic! Aya was bad, so he doesn't get no nooky!

But for those of you who feel betrayed…. A short PWP.

**Underpants!!**

Omi: Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Glomps Aya.) Mine!! 

Aya: (Overcome by hentai thoughts, tackles Omi and drags him off to his room.)

(Cue cheap sex music.)

**Hahahahahahahaha****!!**

Omi:….zzzzzzzz……. (Tuckered out)

Aya: (Sitting happily, smiling like an idiot.) Can I do that again?

K. Dragonic: No! I let you have sex, even after I said I wouldn't, so be happy!

Aya: (Pouts) But I wanna have graphic sex in a public place….

K. Dragonic: Maybe next time, princess. (Pets Nagi, who is on a leash.) Yes. Next time…

(Cue evil laughter) 


End file.
